That's Vegas, Baby!
by Evysmin
Summary: Após o rompimento de um namoro os amigos de Jared o levam para Las Vegas. - PadaMoa. Apenas para externar o surto com o ship


**Titulo**: That's Vegas, Baby!

**Autora:** Evysmin

**Beta:** Eu mesma. Todos os erros são meus, sejam bonzinhos comigo *puppy eyes*

**Pairing:** Jared Padalecki/Jason Momoa - PadaMoa :)

**Rating**: M (NC-17) -

**OBS**: Contem cenas de sexo entre homens, se não goste não leia.

**OBS 2:** Essa não é uma fanfic Padackles, como de costume faço. É outro pairing então se você não curte também não leia.

**OBS 3: **A história acontece em um universo alternativo.

Dedico essa fanfic a três pessoas que me incentivaram a escrever esse surto, Miss Padasexy, Mary SPN e Marina Morena. Eu não sou habituada a fazer outro pairings, essa é a segunda vez que faço uma coisa assim, mas é PadaMoa, bitch! Hahahaha! Espero que gostem, gatonas :)

* * *

O motorista e o passageiro ao lado dele estavam extremamente felizes. Não paravam de cantar.

Cantavam alto, com suas vozes desafinadas, qualquer musica que tocasse na rádio que sintonizaram. Não importava qual música fosse, não importava se cantassem mal ou cantassem errado a letra da musica. Nada disso importava afinal eles estavam indo para Las Vegas. Era impossível qualquer pessoa sã ficar triste ao estar indo para esse lugar.

Qualquer um menos a terceira pessoa dentro daquele veículo. Menos aquele moreno de cabelos castanhos e sorriso covinhas. Outrora seu sorriso era fácil, mas agora ele não conseguia fazer isso.

Suspirou audivelmente enquanto olhava para o lado de fora, a cabeça encostada na janela para mostrar o seu descaso por aquela viajem.

- Qual é, Jay? Se anima! Estamos indo para Las Vegas! Las Vegas, baby!

- Eu não estou animado, Chad. Pra inicio de conversa eu nem queria vir. Vocês que me arrastaram pra essa viajem idiota.

- Sim, por que somos seus amigos e queremos te animar e estamos te levando num lugar ideal para isso. Então trate de desfazer essa cara bunda!

- Eu já disse, não queria vir. Então tratem de aturar minha _cara de bunda_, pois eu não tenho intenção de muda-la.

- Deixa ele pra lá, Misha. Ele deve estar sentindo falta do pote de sorvete para fazer igual aquelas garotas que comem sorvete enquanto assistem Grey's Anatomy e falam mal dos homens depois de terem terminado uma relação. – Chad fez troça do amigo.

- Eu gosto de sorvete, gosto de Grey's e vocês não tem nada a ver com isso, ok?

- Tudo bem, Jay. Mas nós não vamos deixar você ficar sozinho, em casa, fazendo uma coisa dessas. Honre as bolas que tem e afogue suas mágoas do jeito mais macho que há! Bebendo todas e pegando alguém. – Collins disse olhando para o mais novo pelo retrovisor.

- Isso mesmo cara. Jensen te chutou? Supere isso! Aposto que tem vários caras por aí que querem ficar de quatro pra você. Então aproveita, cara.

- Vocês são uns idiotas. – Jared resmungou para os amigos.

- Você diz isso agora, mas aposto que quando voltarmos você estará tão feliz que dirá que nos ama e poderá até beijar nossos traseiros. – Misha riu ao terminar de falar e riu mais ainda ao ver a cara de enfezado de Padalecki.

- Não ligue pra ele, Misha. Ele irá mudar de opinião quando chegar lá aí vamos poder pegar algumas mulheres. – Trocou um sorriso maroto com o amigo que concordou com a cabeça e aumentou o volume do rádio.

Ambos voltaram a cantar, mais alto, mais desafinado, para o desgosto de Jared.

**oOo**

Nesse momento Jared achava que seus amigos eram ainda mais idiotas do que havia imaginado. Logo após se instalarem em um dos hotéis da cidade, Chade e Misha lhe arrastaram para um dos cassinos, alegando que iriam fazê-lo se divertir, no entanto, os dois o largaram sozinho e foram apostar na roleta.

Ao menos fora isso que eles lhe disseram que iam fazer. De qualquer forma não lhe interessava o que seus dois amigos idiotas estava fazendo.

-Se fosse para ficar sozinho eu preferia ficar sozinho em casa... - Resmungou para si mesmo. - Ao menos aqueles dois idiotas me largaram perto de um bar.

E era justamente lá onde o moreno se encontrava, sentando em um dos bancos próximo ao balcão. A moça que estava lhe servindo era muito bonita, cabelos loiros e compridos, olhos claros e com um sorriso sensual que sempre direcionava ao moreno. Se ele não fosse gay já estaria retribuindo o flerte dela. Droga! Se ele ao menos tivesse um pouco mais alto por causa do álcool ele já teria feito isso.

Estava ali, bebendo, há um tempo considerável e não sabia ao certo o quanto já havia bebido, mas poderia dizer com toda certeza que não fora o suficiente para ir pra cama com uma mulher. Ao menos não ainda. Pediu para que a moça lhe servir mais uma vez. Quem sabe depois de mais um ou dois copos ele não estaria bom o suficiente para deixar-se levar pelos encantos da moça?

Quando estava tomando a sua bebida pode notar alguém parar ao seu lado, um pouco mais atrás de si.

- Com licença. – Uma voz grave soou, claramente pedindo sua atenção.

- Pois não? – Jared virou-se para olhar para tal pessoa e não pode deixar de se impressionar com o que viu. Um belo moreno, alto, tão alto quanto ele ou até maior, forte, muito bonito e com um belo sorriso.

"_Encantador e sexy"_ O moreno pensou. Talvez fosse o álcool que o fez pensar assim, ou não. Ao menos ele esperava que tivesse apenas pensado e não dito aquilo.

- Você tem horas? Esqueci o meu relógio no meu quarto do hotel.

- Você não tem um celular para ver as horas? – Jared perguntou de volta, estranhando aquele fato. Depois se deu conta de que soou grosseiro demais.

- Eu tenho, mas o esqueci também. – sorriu ainda mais. – Bom, já deu pra notar que eu sou um pouco "_avoado_", né?

- Sim, eu notei... – Padalecki não pode deixar de dizer. – Respondendo a sua pergunta, são vinte duas e trinta.

- Poxa! Sério? Eu marquei de me encontrar com alguém aqui às vinte e duas horas.

- Acho que você levou um bolo. – Jared deu um pequeno sorriso ao falar, logo após tomando o restante de sua bebida.

- Pode ser... Mas em todo caso eu vou esperar um pouco mais. Posso me sentar aqui?

- Claro.

- A proposito, me chamo Jason. Jason Momoa

- Jared Padalecki – Respondeu apertando a mão que o tal Jason lhe ofereceu e não deixando de notar que até as mãos dele eram grandes. Nem iria comentar sobre o nome diferente dele já que ele não havia dito nada do seu.

- Acho que vou beber alguma coisa também. O que você está bebendo? – Jason pediu.

- Eu realmente não sei.

- Tudo bem. – Mais uma vez Jason lhe deu aquele sorriso bonito e Jared não conseguiu desviar sua atenção dele. – Por favor, moça! Sirva mais uma para o cavalheiro e uma pra mim também, o mesmo que ele está tomando.

- Você não precisava pagar pra mim.

- Eu faço questão. Encare como se estivesse lhe retribuindo o favor que me fez.

Jared nada respondeu, afinal ele apenas informou as horas e ainda fora grosseiro com o outro. No entanto, Momoa parecia não notar isso, ou fingia não notar, e estava lhe tratando bem. Quando sua bebida fora servida Jared sentiu-se um pouco mal pela forma como o tratara e resolveu fazer algo sobre isso.

- Me desculpe se fui muito grosseiro agora a pouco. Eu geralmente não sou assim, mas ultimamente... Acho que acabo descontando minha... frustração; em todos.

- Está tudo bem. – respondeu dando mais uma vez aquele sorriso bonito, como se de fato não fosse nada de mais. – Dia difícil?

- Dias difíceis na verdade! – Jared respondeu e tomou um gole de sua bebida.

- O que aconteceu? Digo, se você quiser falar. Eu não quero ser invasivo e...

- Meu namorado me chutou! – Padalecki respondeu interrompendo o outro. – Aquele idiota me chutou! Pode acreditar numa coisa dessas?

- Se me permite dizer, pra ele ter chutado alguém como você ele deve ser muito idiota mesmo.

Jared parou o copo perto dos lábios ao ouvir o que o outro lhe disse. Será que havia entendido bem e Jason havia acabado de lhe passar uma cantada ou estava apenas ébrio e começando a imaginar coisas? Olhou para o moreno ao seu lado e ele apenas sorria, lhe devolvendo o olhar, como se não havia dito nada de mais.

- O que aconteceu? Por que ele te chutou? – Jason pediu tomando de sua bebida.

- Ele disse que sou imaturo demais. Disse que quer uma relação madura e não estava tendo isso comigo. Isso não é um absurdo? Imaturo? Eu? – Jared disse enquanto brincava com o pequeno guarda-chuva em seu copo.

- Eu nem posso imaginar o que ele queria dizer com isso. Mas em todo caso o cara parece ser mesmo um idiota por te deixar por uma coisa dessas. Eu no lugar dele não deixaria alguém assim tão bonito como você por algo tão pouco.

- É impressão minha, estou bêbado ou você está me cantando, de novo?

- Você não está bêbado, Jared. O que está tomando é apenas um coquetel de frutas, eu conheço esse drink. Mesmo que tenha álcool é tão pouco que pela quantidade que você tomou não pode estar fora de seu juízo. E sim, estou cantando você!

- Então é por isso que ainda não achava interessante levar ela pra cama. – Padalecki apontou com a cabeça a moça loira que estava lhe servindo a momentos atrás. Agora ela servia na outra ponta do balcão. – Não estou bêbado.

- De qualquer forma eu não acho que ela ainda esteja a fim de você como antes. Ainda mais depois de ter escutado você falar do seu namorado.

- Como você sabe que ela estava a fim de mim?

- Estava observando você há algum tempo, eu confesso.

Jared parou de falar, pensando no que acabara de lhe ser dito. Então, como se algo clareasse sua mente, olhou para o outro com os olhos arregalados.

- Você é um... prostituto? – Falou baixo o suficiente para que apenas ele escutasse.

- Oh, cara! Isso foi rude. Você deveria dizer acompanhante.

- Então você é mesmo um... _acompanhante_?

- Não. Eu realmente vim para me encontrar com alguém e levei mesmo um bolo, isso foi há momentos atrás. Então resolvi tomar um drink e olhar os jogos na roleta quando fui abordado por dois caras, um loiro e outro moreno, perguntando se eu era garoto de programa e querendo saber o quanto eu cobrava, já que eles queriam pagar meus serviços para o amigo deles. Não tive chance de responder por que eles já estavam me empurrando pra cá e quando te vi fiquei interessado.

- Aqueles dois... Como eles podem querer me empurrar um garoto de programa?

- Eles pareciam apenas querer ajudar você, eu acho. Quem deveria usar esse tom de ofendido seria eu, já que fui confundido, duas vezes, com um garoto de programa em apenas uma noite.

- Você fez por merecer, cara.

- O que? Como assim? – Jason perguntou surpreso.

- Calça jeans justa ao corpo que marcam as suas pernas e com certeza também devem chamar atenção pra sua bunda. Uma camisa branca quase tão justa quanto a sua calça e blazer. – Jared respondeu olhando para o outro, de cima a baixo.

- Eu estou vestido casualmente.

- Sem contar que você é muito direto. Chega e fala que está interessado em mim, assim do nada.

- Eu sou do tipo direto, falo o que quero. Não me importo de levar um não, mas se você disser sim com certeza será melhor. E o que você queria que eu fizesse? Te paguei uma bebida, elogiei você, ainda quer flores? Nós somos homens, cara. – Sorriu brincalhão ao falar.

- Não esperava flores, você fez tudo direitinho sim. Na verdade eu gostei da sua forma direta de abordar. – Devolveu o sorriso.

- Então isso é um sim?

- Para o que? Você ainda não me perguntou nada.

- Verdade! É como disse, sou muito desligado. – Sorriu um pouco sem jeito. – Esse é um cassino hotel e estou hospedado aqui. Você gostaria de subir e conhecer o meu quarto? Tomar uma bebida com álcool de verdade ou quem sabe algo mais?

Estava evidente qual era o motivo por detrás daquele convite. Não era como se o outro não estivesse "jogando limpo" desde o inicio, ele apenas fez um convite e cabia a Jared aceitar ou não.

E o que Jared teria a perder? Ele era um homem solteiro agora e estava em Las Vegas, a famosa cidade do pecado, com um homem muito bonito lhe fazendo uma proposta tentadora.

- Acho que vamos subir então.

- Basta me seguir. – Jason lhe disse tomando a dianteira para mostrar o caminho. – Você disse que minha calça é justa e chama atenção pra minha bunda. Está gostando da vista? – Perguntou olhando por cima do ombro.

- A vista é muito boa, mas acho que irei gostar mais quando não tiver nenhum empecilho para aprecia-la melhor.

- Acho que não iremos tomar aquela bebida então, não é? – Perguntou já dentro do elevador.

- Talvez depois do "algo mais" que você sugeriu antes. – Disse sugestivo.

**oOo**

Quando entraram no quarto Jared mal teve tempo de olhar o recinto, pois logo fora imprensado à parede, seus lábios foram tomados em um beijo voraz. Mãos grandes e hábeis estavam sobre seu corpo, pegando-o forte. Nunca havia ficado com um homem tão grande quanto ele e estava adorando isso. Jason tinha uma ótima pegada.

Porém Jared não pretendia deixar tudo sob o controle do outro e logo correspondia ao beijo com a mesma voracidade, prendia os lábios rosados dele entre seus dentes, serpenteava sua língua para dentro da boca do outro e sugava-lhe a língua quando ele fazia o mesmo consigo. Suas mãos passaram pelos ombros largos de Jason, fazendo-o tirar o blazer que vestia, as mãos voltaram a explorar o corpo alheio. Descendo pelas costas, ainda por cima do tecido da camisa, ao chegar ao fim da camisa a puxou para cima, a fim de tira-la do corpo alheio.

Jason pareceu entender sua intenção e rompeu o beijo para retirar a camisa. Jared mordeu o lábio inferior dando um sorriso luxurioso para o outro quando o viu com o torso nu. Braços fortes, ombros largos, barriga definida e um grande peitoral. Sentiu as coisas se animarem em suas calças apenas diante daquela visão. Tirou também a camisa que vestia, ficando também com o torso nu, e pode notar que causou a mesma reação que o outro havia causado em si ao nota-lo o olhar cheio de desejo.

Voltaram a se beijar, agora mãos fortes explorando o corpo do outro sem empecilho nenhum. Jared levou as mãos ao traseiro de Jason e o apertou, enchendo suas mãos com aquela carne macia e ao mesmo tempo firme. Ele gemeu durante o beijo e Jared não pode evitar o pequeno sorriso que surgiu em seu rosto.

- Não dê esse sorriso tão convencido, Jared.

- Eu acho que posso, acabei de desestabilizar você.

- Não foi isso que aconteceu, você apenas me pegou de surpresa. O único que vai deixar alguém aqui desestabilizado sou eu.

- Então prove seu ponto.

Jason sorriu em desafio e voltou a beijar Jared, dessa vez mais calmo, mais sensual, sedutor. Seus lábios desceram pelo pescoço do moreno até chegar a um dos mamilos, sugando-o, brincando com sua língua até deixa-lo eriçado. Repetiu o procedimento com o outro, ouvindo Jared arfar. Desceu os lábios pelo abdômen dele enquanto abria-lhe as calças. Afastou-se apenas para puxar as calças de Jared junto com a cueca até o meio de suas pernas, expondo a ereção do outro, pulsando por atenção.

Jason segurou-lhe o membro, manipulando lentamente, numa deliciosa tortura, ganhando em troca baixos gemidos de Padalecki. Aproximou o rosto e lambeu todo o comprimento do membro em sua mão, saboreando, provocando, da base até a ponta, onde brincou com a glande rosada com a sua língua. Chupou apenas aquele lugar enquanto manipulava o membro pela base. Aos poucos foi o colocando na boca, ouvindo Jared xingar e incentiva-lo a continuar.

Logo sua cabeça fazia um movimento de vai e vem enquanto sugava o membro do outro, suas bochechas faziam pressão ao suga-lo com força, alternando com movimentos com a língua. Chupava e lambia levando Jared a um estado de êxtase.

Jared retirou o seu membro da boca do outro que lhe olhou um tanto surpreso.

- Você não estava gostando?

- Tá de brincadeira? Você é muito bom nisso, mas eu não estou aqui para ser apenas ser guiado... – Puxou o outro para que ficasse de pé e então se ajoelhou a sua frente, puxando-lhe as calças para baixo, o deixando nu. – Você disse que é do tipo de pessoa direta, pois então eu vou mostrar o tipo de pessoa que sou. – Voltou a beija-lo, um beijo luxurioso, um beijo novamente voraz. Não estava ali para seduzir. Suas mãos voltaram para o traseiro do outro enquanto o empurrava em direção à cama.

Os dois caíram sobre a cama, Jared sobre o corpo de Jason. Distribuiu beijos pelo peitoral musculoso, sugando os mamilos e eriçando-os como antes ele fizera consigo, passou os dentes por eles, marcando-os, repetiu o processo enquanto descia pelo abdômen até está de frente para a grande e latente ereção. Sorriu lascivo enquanto olhava para aquele musculo túrgido e depois olhou nos olhos do outro, ainda com o mesmo sorriso no rosto, enquanto se encaixava melhor entre as pernas dele.

- Eu sou do tipo de pessoa que gosta de ter tudo ao meu controle, Jason.

- Você então é do tipo dominador?

- Pode se dizer que sim.

- Você irá me dominar aqui?

- Tem algo contra? – Pediu com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Definitivamente não! Surpreenda-me.

- É essa a intenção. – Respondeu enquanto tomava o membro do outro em sua boca, sem cerimonias. Envolveu-o completamente e passou a chupa-lo com vigor. Tirou-o da boca e lambeu toda a extensão, de cima a baixo uma vez e mais outra para então voltar a coloca-lo na boca.

Com uma das mãos brincava com as bolas dele enquanto com a outra erguia a coxa do outro e a pôs sobre seu ombro. Voltou a tirar o membro de sua boca e passou a bombeá-lo com uma das mãos, levou a outra aos lábios colocando um dos dedos entre eles o chupando. Ao dar-se por satisfeito voltou a chupar o membro do outro, voltando a mexer em suas bolas, descendo pelo períneo até encontrar o vão de seu traseiro. Abriu mais as pernas dele expondo a entrada rosada e a penetrou com o seu dedo melado de saliva.

Empenhou-se na tarefa de chupar o membro do outro enquanto estocava o dedo na entrada dele.

- Por acaso você tem lubrificante? – Perguntou ao parar o que estava fazendo. –Acho que isso ficaria melhor com ele, não?

Às pressas Jason abriu a gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira e pegou lubrificante e camisinhas, entregou-os a Jared que os recebeu de bom grado com um sorriso no rosto.

Jared abriu o lubrificante e melou seus dedos, colocando agora dois na entrada de Jason, tirando e colocando-os novamente. Voltou a chupar o membro do outro ao mesmo tempo em que começou a aumentar a velocidade que mexia os dedos no interior dele, estocando-os cada vez mais fundo. Jason estava totalmente a sua mercê, de olhos fechados, gemendo e pedindo por mais.

Resmungo em protesto quando Jared retirou os dedos de seu interior, porém não poderia reclamar muito enquanto ainda tivesse ele lhe chupando daquele jeito tão bom.

Em certo momento Jared afastou-se pegou a camisinha e rasgou a embalagem com os dentes. Jason já começou a preparar-se, abrindo mais a perna, porém Jared negou com um sorriso enquanto vestia o preservativo no membro do outro, que lhe olhava surpreso.

- Eu pensei que você fosse me dominar.

- E quem disse que é preciso ser ativo para dominar o parceiro?

Jason nada respondeu, apenas olhou enquanto Jared passava lubrificante em sua ereção para depois posicionar-se sobre si, uma perna de cada lado, descendo o corpo para então segurar seu membro e leva-lo a sua entrada. Jason levou a mão ao próprio membro para tentar ajudar a encaixa-lo no outro e ao tocar-lhe o traseiro pode constatar que Jared já estava preparado, sua entrada preparada com lubrificante.

Supôs que ele preparou-se a si mesmo enquanto ele, Jason, ainda estava de olhos fechados recebendo o boquete do outro.

Jared afastou a mão do outro e encaixou o membro a sua entrada por si só. Desceu lentamente até sentir-se completamente empalado pelo membro de Jason, seu traseiro descansando sobre o quadril dele. Apoiou ambas as mãos no peito dele enquanto subia o quadril lentamente para então descer. Aos poucos fora pegando o ritmo e aumentando a velocidade que subia e descia sobre a ereção de Jason.

Ambos gemiam, Jason tinha as mãos no quadril de Jared enquanto o mesmo continuava a se empalar em seu membro, apertando os dedos nos músculos de seu tórax.

Jared sentou-se novamente ereto e depois jogou o corpo para trás, apoiando-se nos braços enquanto voltou a subir e descer sob o corpo do outro. Jason estava extasiado com a visão diante de si, Jared com as pernas abertas, de olhos fechados, subindo e descendo em seu membro enquanto o dele, Jared estava ainda intocável e completamente duro, vazando o liquido perolado do pré-gozo. Perdeu a noção de qualquer coisa quando Jared começou a rebolar sobre si, alternando as investidas entre subir, descer e rebolar.

- Me toca, agora. – Seu tom era quase uma ordem e Jason se viu a seguindo. Segurou a ereção de Jared e passou a bombeá-la enquanto ele continuava cavalgar sobre si. Bombeou até ele gozar, forte, espirrando o liquido esbranquiçado sobre seu abdômen e tórax.

Jared continuou a cavalgar sobre o outro, Jason levantou o tronco e colou seus corpos, Jared segurou-se no ombro dele enquanto continuava. Não pode evitar o gemido quando sentiu as mãos grande dele segurarem o seu traseiro, lhe ajudando com o movimento, ou o gemido seguinte quando o sentiu gozar, apertando ainda mais as mãos em seu traseiro ao ponto de que não duvidava que deixaria marcas vermelhas das pontas do dedos dele em si.

Caíram na cama, cada um de um lado, ofegantes, suados.

- Isso... Foi muito bom. – Jason disse virando o rosto.

- Acho que essa seria a hora perfeita pra você servir aquela bebida que me ofereceu lá em baixo, não?

- Oh, claro! – Respondeu ao se levantar.

- Puta que pariu! Se eu tivesse visto o seu rabo assim antes eu teria dominado você como meu passivo. – Jared exclamou ao ver o outro caminha em direção ao banheiro, ainda nu.

Ouviu uma gargalhada alta no banheiro e logo após o viu voltar, ainda nu, porém limpo, e com uma toalha em mãos que ele lhe deu para limpar-se.

- Eu gostei muito desse seu lado dominador como passivo, quem sabe não tenhamos outra chance para você me mostrar o seu lado dominador como ativo? – Perguntou enquanto lhe dava o copo com a bebida que havia servido. –Acho que irei gostar dele também.

- Com certeza irá... – Jared respondeu com um sorriso provocador.

**oOo**

No dia seguinte Jared já estava acordado e tomando seu café da manhã no restaurante do hotel onde estava hospedo quando Misha e Chad apareceram. Ambos com péssimo aspecto, claramente de ressaca.

- Bom dia! – Jared disse sorrindo para os dois quando eles se sentaram a mesa.

- Só se for pra você. – Chad respondeu de mau humor.

- Por que essa reação? Eu pensei que vocês tiveram uma noite boa.

- Eu não diria isso... – Misha resmungou.

- Como não? Quer dizer que a noite de sexo de vocês, entre vocês, não foi boa? Tá certo que não foi com garotas, como vocês queriam, mas...

- Você viu?

Jared riu jogando a cabeça pra trás ao ver o desespero dos dois.

- Você está brincando, Chad? Quando eu cheguei vocês estavam se beijando, com a mão dentro das calças do outro, tão empolgados que nem me viram passar pro meu quarto. Eu só sei que vocês não fizeram nada no corredor por que ouvir vocês gemerem no quarto ao lado, e foi muito alto, acho que o andar todo ouviu. Vocês querem que eu repita o que vocês diziam? – Perguntou maroto.

- Não! Se você repetir alguma coisa eu juro por Deus que eu te mato, Padalecki.

- Parece que a sua noite foi boa. Está sorrindo e tudo mais. – Chad disse para mudar de assunto.

- Com certeza foi!

- Então o garoto de programa que arranjamos pra você fez um bom trabalho?

- Ele não é um prostituto, Chad. Vocês confundiram o cara. Se ele não fosse tão na dele era capaz de ter quebrado a cara de vocês.

- Como assim ele não era? Você viu como ele estava vestido? – Misha perguntou surpreso.

- E aquela calça marcando aquela bunda, cara? Se eu não fosse hétero eu mesmo teria dado em cima dele.

- Será que você ainda pode dizer que é hétero depois da noite passada, Chad?

- Vá se foder, Padalecki!

Jared riu ainda mais.

Seu celular vibrou em seu bolso e ele o pegou, notando que havia recebido uma mensagem de texto.

_**Momoa: Você quer sair comigo? Dar uma volta pela cidade?**_

_**Momoa: Quem sabe tomar outro drink?**_

_**Momoa: Você pode me mostrar aquele seu outro lado também ;)**_

_**Padalecki: Perfeito! LOL**_

_**Padalecki: Nos encontramos onde?**_

_**Momoa: Em frente ao cassino de ontem à noite. Em meia hora**_

_**Padalecki: Combinado ;)**_

- Infelizmente não poderia mais ficar tirando sarro de vocês. Vou ter que sair agora. –Disse se levantando.

- Hey, Jared! O que aconteceu ontem fica só entre nós, cara.

- Fica frio, Chad. É como você disse quando vimos pra cá: É Las Vegas, Baby! E o que acontece em Las Vegas, fica em Las Vegas não é? – Disse divertido.

- Hey, Jared! – Misha gritou quando o moreno já estava um pouco mais afastado. – Eu disse que você ia se divertir. Agora você tem que beijar nossos traseiros.

- Depois do que vocês fizeram na noite passada? Eu acho que não! – Jared gritou de volta, chamando a atenção das outras pessoas para os dois que ficaram constrangidos.

**FIM**


End file.
